Musicismylife2012's Land Before Time
by Musicismylife2012
Summary: My version of the classic, 'Land Before Time.' :D Please review and read :D
1. The Land Before Time

**Chapter 1: The Land Before Time. .**

In the beginning we see nothing but the deep, dark water underneath until a little horsea pokemon began to float up with some bubbles and was swimming perfectly fine until it swam away when it saw the readers with bubbles right behind it. . As the bubbles began to bubble up toward the surface of the water as words began to form. .

 ** _Musicismylife2012 Presents. ._**

The scene changed but we were still underneath the water as we now see a little wopper pokemon as it began to search for food when it swam upward on a pretend sleeping gyrados and when the serpent like pokemon felt something has swam up on it head, it strike and tried to eat the little wopper but thankfully it missed the little wopper as the little pokemon swam away in time toward safety. . The scene now fades to a school of tirtougas as the swam through a large wooden log. .

 ** _THE LAND BEFORE TIME (MY VERSION 1ST EDITION. .)_**

In the surface of the water there were lily pads as a school of goldeens were jumping out and back in the water as the narrator began to tell the story. .

 ** _"Once upon a universe that was almost the same as ours. . beneath the same sun . ."_**

We now see two massive huge meganiums as they were standing by some fruit trees as they merely reached up by their necks to grab the fruits off the trees with their mouths and began to eat as we pass them . .

 ** _"Long before you. . before the ape and the elephant as well, before the wolf, the bison, the whale. . before the mammoth and the mastodon. . In the time of the Shape shifting Pokemon. ."_**

In a landscape that looks like a savannah with tan grass and tan leaves in trees were a clan of people, now this clan of people had around their necks were wooden pendants of donphans. . Which meant they could change into donphans, they were following the bright circle in the sky as children stayed near their parents before one of the adults, Colonel Hathi, stopped and got impatient because he saw that the clan were going to slow for his liking.

"COME ON!" He yelled to the others as he waved his hand before he too continue to follow his people. .

 ** _"Now the Shape Shifting Pokemon were of two kinds. . Some had flat teeth and ate the leaves and fruit of trees. . "_**

The scene faded to a geyser field landscape, there were another clan of people only with wooden pendants of empoleons, many children were ridding on their parents backs as their parents were looking for food while they watched where they were going and watched what they were walking on. As they watched as some geysers went off. .

 ** _"While some had sharp teeth for eating meat and they preyed upon the leaf and fruit eaters. . Then it happen that the leaves and fruit began to die out. ."_**

In the dead of night, we see a flock of mercrows, pideyottos and other types of bird pokemon were flying though the sky toward a full moon while in the back were a couple of meganiums following the bright moon. .

 ** _"The Mighty Shape Shifting Pokemon who appeared to rule their world, were ruled, in truth by the leaves and fruit. . Desperate for food, some of the Shape Shifting Pokemon struck out toward the west. ."_**

In the same place where the flocks of bird pokemon were flying toward, a man was near the water as he touched the water and sniffed it before he changed form into a huge massive black mightyena and began to lead his pack in the water toward the bird pokemon and the bright moon.

 ** _"Searching for the Great Valley. . A land still lush and green. . It was a journey towards life. ."_**

Nearby a small pond that still had some fruit and leaves on still living trees were a male and a female empoleons. .The male was near the pond and was eating some pond weeds while the female was near a nest of eggs. She was guarding her precious eggs, there were four eggs, she nuzzled her precious unborn children when suddenly one of the eggs started to crack as the mother smiled excitedly. .

 ** _"It was a march of many dangers. . Ursarings stalked the herds, waiting to seize any who strayed. . The leaf and fruit eaters stopped only to hatch their young . ."_**

The female changed form, in her place was a beautiful woman on her knees with lovely shoulder length curly blonde hair with the most beautiful dark green eyes. .She had preach cream skin as she smiled happily at seeing her eggs hatch, she wore a dark green illusion shirt with a dark brown belt on her waist and a white layered skirt with light green leggings and black uggs. She looked at her mate who was eating, "Branden! Branden!" She shouted as he looked up.

She motion him to come closer as he smiled and changed form as well, in his place was a hunk of a man, he had shaggy orange hair with the most darkest blue eyes and he had tanner skin then his wife while he wore a dark blue muscle shirt that show off his muscles as he wore a straight blue jeans with black high tops. .

He and his mate, Jessica, look closer as one of the eggs hatched to reveal a baby boy with a tuff of dark orange hair on his head while he had red fur on his arms and webbed feet as he looked up angrily with blood red eyes, he had a small beak on his face as he opened it to cry out while waving his little flipper hands. .

Branden chuckled, before he dress the baby up with a red turtle neck sweater with a black line in the middle with black jeans with back and front pockets and black sneakers. The baby finally stopped crying when Branden gave him his red hat as the baby placed it on his head with a smirk.

He got quiet when he saw one of his brothers or sisters hatched with him as he look to see another version of him only with a patch of black hair and he had dark forest green eyes. . Jessica dress him up with the same clothing as the first piplup only in dark green. They got quiet when another hatched to reveal another version of themselves only this little one had dark brown hair and dark purple eyes. . They dress him the same only in dark purple.

As the children will grow they will lose their pokemon features and soon will look like any normal child. .

As Jessica and Branden played with their hatched ones they never saw another hatched only to have blonde hair and dark blue eyes as he poked his head out and gasped at seeing a pretty beautifly as it flew by it's head. He tried to get it as he rolled out of his nest till he was crawling and following the beautifly through a broken log. He pounced on a bellsprout as it ran away with the little baby boy following.

He saw it ran beside a onix, who open it's mouth as the baby looked inside it's open mouth, Jessica turn and gasped in shock before she grabbed her run away baby piplup with both of her hands and pulled him away just in time before the onix could snap the baby piplup chick in it's jaw. .

"Mama!" The little piplup chick giggled as he touched his mother's cheek while Jessica chuckled before she carried him toward his brothers, she decided to call him Boomer while the the red one would be called, Brick and the other two would be Butch and Blast. She smiled as she placed Boomer in the nest with his brother as Butch and Brick playfully fought while Blast was trying to sleep.

Boomer looked at his brothers before turn to his mother and nuzzled her face with his little beak face as they both sighed happily . .

Elsewhere, two bastiodon were standing around, a male named John and his mate, Sandra. They were perfectly fine eating some fruit that John has found when they heard giggling, they looked up to see three of their hatchings came running toward them.

The first one had a large red helmet bow, she had waist length orange hair with beautiful pink eyes and creamy peach skin as John and Sandra had dress her up in pink strapless dress with a black belt and white knee length socks and black tapping shoes.

The second one had light blond hair that was pulled in pigtails with baby blue eyes as the third one had light purple eyes and light brown hair that was pulled back in a ponytail but they didn't have a large bow but a helmet that was light blue and light purple they were dress in the same clothing as the first one only in light blue and light purple. Their names were Blossom, Bubbles and Bunny and they were females shieldons. John and Sandra watched as Blossom and Bubbles hid behind their mother's leg as Bunny sat in front of her.

They were surprise to see a little un-hatched egg with little green feet poking out as it was running toward them, first the egg slammed against Johns' leg who jumped in surprise before watched as it rammed against Bunny's back who in turn shrieked in surprise as she ran behind her mother's leg with her sisters.

Sandra lowered her snout to the look at the egg as the egg ran it's feet against the dirt before it rammed against Sandra's snout. It cracked the egg while Blossom and her two sisters ran off giggling while the egg bounced back before charged again to Sandra's snout again and it cracked opened to reveal a baby girl with shieldon features. . she had a batch of black hair with lime green eyes as Sandra smiled before she changed form and dressed the baby in the same dress as her sisters.

After that the little girl was sat down as she tested her feet and smirked at her parents. Sandra changed form again as the little shieldon smirked at her.

 ** _"Some of the young seemed to be born without fear. ."_**

The little shieldon girl then rammed against her mother's snout then her father's with her little power ram but it didn't hurt them yet it hurt her as she rubbed her head angrily while her parents chuckled when suddenly she shrieked fear when it began to rain bringing the thunder and lighting. She ran underneath her mother where she was joined by her sisters shortly. .

Meanwhile elsewhere, as it rain we see two massive huge mightyenas were eating some pond fruits while a third was sitting next to an egg by bunch of stepped on eggs, the mother unaware that her child was trying to hatch and unaware that it was being watched . .

 ** _"Yet. . Even hatching could be dangerous. . "_**

Waiting to snatch an easy meal, a sneasel was waiting and watching for a time to strike. .It saw the mother moved away for a bit and it took this time to strike, it jumped in the nest and snatched the egg but the mother attacked with a swipe of her tail it gave the sneasel a scare that it dropped the egg as the egg rolled down a pokemon's skeleton as it rolled away from it's mother down into a small river stream and went down a small waterfall before it made a stop that scare a bunch of small insect pokemon. .

 ** _"One herd had only a single baby. . Their last hope for the future. . "_**

A caterpie investigate the cracked egg before gave a shriek and ran when the egg began to hatch to reveal a baby girl with a patch of black hair, dark tan skin with dark brown eyes and a grey bushy tail and ears as she was upside down as she tumbled right upside down and giggled a bit as she looked at the readers.

 ** _"And they called her. . Genevieve. . "_**

"Here I am. ." A voice said as Genevieve looked up tiredly and happily to see a woman with long waist orange hair with a patch of her bangs were tan as she had light tan skin and dark brown eyes as she wore a light orange off shoulder sleeved shirt with dark tan boot cut jeans as she bent down to look at her daughter with a smile.

Beside her was a man who had dark ear length shaggy grey hair with dark red pupils and yellow eyes while he had pale white skin, he wore a dark grey shirt with a darker grey jacket and jeans with sneakers. On the other side of the orange hair woman was another woman, she had long shoulder length red hair with light brown eyes as her skin was a bit darker than the man as she was wearing a red turtle necks shirt with sleeves and knee length white leggings and uggs. .

The little poochyena child eyes widen with fear at seeing the three adults as she leaned back before she fell on her back and back up and tried to hid her head when the woman began to kiss her cheek and head. . Suddenly Genevieve knew who this person was. .

She smiled at her mother, Lady, while her mother smiled as she kissed her daughter again as Genevieve fell over before got back up and kissed her mother back and nuzzled back. As she was nuzzling her mother, she turn and her eyes widen with fear yet again at seeing a caterpie who eyed her. . She slowly began to back up still she was hiding behind her mother's leg.

"Don't be frightened, come out. ." Lady coaxed her daughter as Genevieve poked her head out to see turtwigs, oddishes, heracrosses and other types of bug pokemon coming over to observed the newest member of life. .Genevieve yawned as she rubbed against her mother's leg tiredly as she was about to lay down before she jumped up with a gasped at seeing the bug pokemon had come to close.

She quickly ran around her mother's leg before she tumbled as Lady chuckled before she bent down and picked up her daughter with her arms as Genevieve smiled and giggled as she waved bye-bye to the pokemon as Lady held her daughter while she showed her to her parents, Jenna and Balto. .

 **"All that remained of her herd was her mother, grandmother, and her grandfather. . She knew them by sight, by scent and by their love . . She knew that they would be together always. ."**

Genevieve smiled as she grabbed her mother's hair as Lady chuckled, "Now, you be careful, my Genevieve. ." She whispered as Genevieve yawned tiredly at her before looked to see Balto placed a mightyena pendant necklace on her body as Genevieve smiled and yawned cutely at him before looked over to Jenna and doing the same as Jenna nuzzled Lady's face with hers with a smile.

"Beautiful Genevieve . . " Lady whispered as she smiled while her child slowly fell asleep. .

6 hot times have past since the birth of Genevieve, she had grown to be a beautiful gentle little girl. She had shoulder length black curly hair with a rose in it as her skin darker a bit as she wore a white little crew neck white shirt with a dark pink vest and white layered skirt with grey leggings and pink uggs.

She was in her human form as her and her family were in a decaying forest where not most green food or fruit were on the trees. Genevieve looked at what ever her mother and her grandparents will bring down for her. .

"Mama, is this all there is to eat?" Genevieve asked as Lady sighed slowly as she too were in her human form, as she turn around to keep on walking with her daughter and her parents following her. .

"Oh, I'm sorry my dear, the land has been changing. That is why we must walk as far as we can each day. . Until we reach the Great Valley. . ." Lady explained to her daughter as Genevieve saw a berry on a small dead bush as she picked it and placed it in her mouth in hopes that maybe it was good before she made a disgusted face as she spat out with her tongue out in disgust.

She heard chuckling as she turn to see Balto laughing as she pouted, "Grandpa!" she whined as he smiled at her while she stuck her tongue at her grandfather.

Lady looked up where she stopped and smiled when she saw something that she wanted to show her daughter, "Genevieve! Quickly, come here!" She said as Genevieve was curious to what her mother want to show her. She walked toward her mother who pointed up and added, "Look, up there!" She said as Genevieve saw a huge, juicy, red, berry that looked good enough to eat.

"A Cherry-berry. .It's very special. ." Lady said with a smile as she changed form in a mightyena and merely reached up by the stem and carried it down to Genevieve who was giggling and jumping up and down while she was clapping her hands as Lady placed the berry right next to Genevieve.

"A Cherry-berry. . " Genevieve repeated as Lady chuckled while Genevieve started to play with the berry by tossing it in the air and balancing it on her nose before she sniffed it happily.

"It is very special. . It'll help you grow strong. . Where we are going, there are so many of these berries and also other fruits. ." Lady said with a smile as Genevieve licked the berry and sighed happily, it was the most wonderful thing she had ever tasted before! Lady then motion for Genevieve to follow her.

"Come along." She said as Genevieve obeyed and followed her mother while Balto and Jenna looked at each other and chuckled at their little granddaughter. . Genevieve then changed form into her poochyena and walked behind her mother with the cherry-berry in her mouth while her grandparents changed from and followed their granddaughter and daughter as Lady explained more about the Great Valley. .

"The Great Valley is filled with great food like this, more than you could ever eat. . And more fresh, cool, water than you could ever drink. . It's is a wonderful, beautiful, place where we could live happily with many more of our own kind. ." Lady said as Genevieve was amazed.

"Gee, when will we get there?" Genevieve asked while she dropped her cherry-berry from her mouth as Lady chuckled as they continue to walk before Genevieve picked up her cherry-berry and followed her mother.

"The bright circle must pass over us many times, and we must follow it each day to where it touches the ground. . " Lady explained as Genevieve suddenly got a question about the Great Valley.

"Have you ever seen the Great Valley?" she asked as she tossed her cherry-berry in her rose when Lady stopped and turn to looked at her daughter with a sad face.

"No. . "

"Well, how do you know it's really there then?"Genevieve asked as Balto chuckled as he cast a look toward his daughter.

"She definitely has your curiosity Lady." He said as Lady glared at her father playfully before looked at her daughter with a gentle smile.

"Some people see with their eyes, like your grandfather, others see with their hearts." Lady explained as Genevieve sighed sadly and shook her head as her cherry-berry fell from her rose as she looked down. .

"I don't understand mama. . " She said as Lady chuckled before nuzzled her daughter's face as she giggled and nuzzled back.

"You will my dear, you will." Lady said as Genevieve smiled.

Genevieve then looked at the cherry-berry and licked her lips as she sniffed the cherry-berry and was about to eat it when suddenly she heard a sound that sounded like a girl's laughter. Genevieve followed the laughter to some tall grass as she poked her head in it to see what was on the other side.

"Genevieve, don't you wander too far. ." Lady warned her daughter as Genevieve saw it was a dark grey male bastiodon and a little female green colored shieldon. She saw that the shieldon was ramming against her father's snout before the shieldon saw an easy target, a venomoth. She watched as the green shieldon yelled as she rammed against three rocks which she destroyed as Genevieve got a big smile on her face.

The venomoth landed on a rock as the green shieldon was able to sneak up to the bug pokemon without it's know, "Hey!" Genevieve yelled to the shieldon who didn't hear her.

The green shieldon thought she finally had the pokemon where she wanted it when the venomoth then used its gust attack to knock the shieldon to the ground as she gasped in shock as it flew away. Genevieve was still in the tall grass but she was laughing her head off as seeing the other girl's misfortune.

The shieldon heard another person laughing as she turn to glare at the poochyena, "What are you laughing at?!" She asked angrily as Genevieve stopped laughing in shock before she saw the shieldon was about to charge at her as she readied herself. The shieldon yelled and then charged with Genevieve following playfully as they were both having fun.

Sandra looked up from tendering to Bunny, Blossom and Bubbles when she heard Buttercup as she looked up she saw her daughter was playing with a poochyena, "Buttercup!" she gasped in shock as John ran toward his daughter and the poochyena.

Genevieve and the shieldon were about to meet in a head butt when she suddenly stopped in fear when she saw she was in the present of a male bastiodon as he was glaring at her. . The shieldon was smirking at her from behind her father's leg.

"Genevieve?" Lady yelled as she tried to find her daughter.

"Come, Buttercup. Shieldons never play with poochyenas." John stated and snarled at the poochyena while Buttercup smirked and stuck out her tongue at the poochyenas who glared at her for a bit before she back up John snarled at her.

"Genevieve?" Lady yelled before she saw her daughter.

Buttercup walked up to Genevieve with a smirk, " Shieldons never play with Poochyenas!" Buttercup said with a smirk as Genevieve glared at her before she gasped when she felt being lifted up by her neck collar. . She looked up to see it was her mother as Lady placed Genevieve on Balto's back for a ride.

"Poochyena? Hmm, Mother, what's a poochyena?" Genevieve asked as Lady chuckled before she continue to walk beside her father and daughter with Jenna beside her.

"Why, that's what you are dear." Lady said as Genevieve got an 'o' face

"Oh, I knew that. But why can't I play with that shieldon? We were having fun. ." Genevieve said with a giggle as her grandparents and mother laughed.

"Well, we all cater to our own kind. . the bastiodons, the donphans, the empoleons, the fearcrows, we never do anything together." Lady explained as Genevieve was confused as to why.

"Why?"

"Well, because we're different. . It's always been that way. ." Lady said as we began to zoom out as the herd were talking and still following the bright circle.

"Well, why?"

Lady chuckled, "Oh don't worry so much sweetheart. When we reach the Great Valley there will be many, many poochyenas for you to play with."

Genevieve sighed sadly as she laid down on her grandfather's back, "I wish we were there now."

"Well, it's a long way yet. . past the great rock that looks like a meganium, and past the mountains that burn, still a long way, but we'll get there." Lady said as night began to come on the land. .


	2. Dangers

**Chapter 2: Dangers. . .**

That night, Genevieve and her family picked a spot to rest for the night as the next day will be nothing but traveling to the Great Valley. Genevieve and her family were in their mightyena forms as Balto was sleeping on a high boulder but was alert in his sleep in case of danger that might come to his family. Genevieve was sleeping on her mother's head as she slept beside Jenna, Genevieve was sleeping perfectly fine even with the bugs that began to buzz around them.

Genevieve was sleeping when suddenly she gasped awake when something bumped on her head, she looked up in surprise to see a croagunk before it turn into disgust when the croagunk open it's mouth to show it's chewed up lunch. It then jumped away toward a tunnel that held a rock slide formation that goes down a pond. Genevieve quickly got up and followed it with a playful look on her face as she giggled.

"Hey, croagunk, come back!" Genevieve giggled as the frog pokemon looked to see the that Genevieve was following him but he wasn't interested of the poochyena, as soon as Genevieve appeared, the pokemon hopped away down into the pond . .

"Hey!" Genevieve yelled again as she climbed into the tunnel and was about to go after it when suddenly, Buttercup in her human form came running as she pushed the poochyena back.

"You again?! Go away! That's MY croagunk!" She said with a smirk before she turn to follow the croagunk while Genevieve glared before she too shifted form.

"I. .I saw him first!" Genevieve stated with a glare as she crossed her arms on her chest as Buttercup stopped and smirked at her before she continue to walk to the slide.

"Well, he's in MY pond." She stated before she slid down the rock slide formation where the croagunk was sitting there, it glared at the girl who was about to catch it when she was pushed into the water as she sat up and glared at Genevieve who only smirked at her.

The frog pokemon then got scared and went down into the water, it was then a really big bubble bubbled up to the surface and it seemed to have a goldeen inside of it as Buttercup jumped on it but the goldfish pokemon immediate went back in the water as she looked surprised. Genevieve then saw a bubble near her with an image of a wopper inside but she let it pop with a giggle.

Genevieve then moved out of the way when she felt a bubble began to bubble up with an image of a magikarp inside it as she walked somewhere else as Buttercup pounced on it before pounced on another bubble that had a image of a squirtle inside of it. .

"Over here!" Genevieve laughed as she pounced on a bubble as Buttercup laughed with her.

"Hey, this is fun!" Buttercup laughed as she pounced on another bubble.

Both girls were having fun as they laughed with each other that they didn't notice a shadow was looming over them as loud footsteps couldn't be heard over their laughter. . then suddenly the ground and water began to shake as the girls stopped and looked around in fear before Buttercup turn and screamed, "URSARING!"

Ursaring roared as he chased the two girls as they changed form quickly, "HELP!" Buttercup screamed as she tripped as Genevieve jumped on her as they slid through the water.

"MOTHER! HELP!" Genevieve screamed as she jumped off Buttercup as they both ran as ursaring stepped where they have fallen before chased the girls to a thorny cavern as they hid from the ursaring who roared in anger at losing the girls. Ursaring got close to where the girls were hiding but decided to look somewhere else. .

Ursaring found a hole where he could fit his head down as he sniffed down to the girls who were under a thorny vine as they quickly lowered themselves as Buttercup closed her eyes in fear while Genevieve watched as Ursaring started to sniff somewhere else. .

"Go!" She whispered to Buttercup as she pushed the shieldon forward as Buttercup and her walked away from the ursaring as they soon came up to different paths and Genevieve knew which one to take the one to the left because it was the way out.

"This way." She whispered as she jumped to the left but Buttercup shook her head before started to run the other path, but that was her fatal mistake as Genevieve began to chase the shieldon and shouted which was another mistake.

"COME BACK! YOU GOING THE WRONG WAY!" She shouted as Ursaring heard her as he roared and chased after the two girls. He jumped in the thorny cavern when he saw Genevieve as Buttercup screamed.

Suddenly Genevieve got stuck in some thorny vines as she tried her best to get out as she saw that Ursaring's head was right behind her as she finally got out but she accidentally show the thorny branches into Ursaring's eyes which made him jump out and roared in pain as he held his face before turn to the see the two girls running and screaming. .

Ursaring growled as he jumped right behind the girls which made them fall down as he was about to enjoy his meal, a paw came out of nowhere and knocked Ursaring away. Genevieve looked up and saw it was her mother, she and Buttercup quickly got up and ran underneath Lady.

As Ursaring was struggling to get up, Genevieve looked at her mother, "Mother?"

Lady then nudges her daughter and the shieldon, "Run! Run!"

Ursaring got up as he ran toward the mightyena and tried to chop off her leg as she raised her body up and knocked him with her paws, she lifted one paw up as Buttercup was underneath as Genevieve gasped before she quickly pushed Buttercup out of the way, "LOOK OUT!"

Lady roared at the Ursaring as he roared back and came running toward her as he chop his teeth threateningly at her, Lady glared as she turn and knocked him back into a rock wall with her rear legs as she walked away with the girls underneath her. They never saw the Ursaring jumped up in the air and jumped on Lady's back and took a chuck off of her back.

Genevieve and Buttercup watched and screamed in horror before they ran when Lady managed to get Ursaring off her back but she was bleeding pretty back, once more she knocked the Ursaring into a ditch with her rear legs then with good measure she knocked some rocks too before she ran with the girls

The girls stopped as the ground started to shake and rumbled violently as the ground started to breaking in half under their feet with Genevieve was in the middle of the ever growing crack before she quickly jumped away from it before they ran after Lady who stopped as she was over a ledge.

The girls stopped and gasped as they looked at each other with fear in their eyes. Ursaring roared as he got up and started to chase the girls as Genevieve and Buttercup ran but suddenly Ursaring was above them as he stepped on the cracking ground when he stepped near the girls which made them jump on his leg as Genevieve gasped in fear.

Suddenly Ursaring stopped as the ground in front of him cracked opened as steam blew up in the air which knocked the girls off the Ursaring's foot. The ledge began to rise up as it made the girls slipped toward the edge but was blocked by a part of the land with Ursaring was struggling to stay up. When suddenly they gasped when Ursaring was slipping down toward them as they grabbed on to the pokemom's leg as they were falling toward the abyss of darkness below them.

"HELP!" Both girls shouted while Ursaring was struggling to climb back up.

"MOTHER!" Genevieve screamed in fear and terror. .

Lady was laying down on the ground and was bleeding baldly as she was breathing heavily but when she heard her baby girl yell for help, she had enough strength in her to go help the two girls that were in trouble. Genevieve and Buttercup quickly jumped up on the Ursaring and use his body as a bridge as they ran up the ledge that was soon crumbling away. . Ursaring roared as he tried to take the girls with him but he kept on slipping.

Genevieve and Buttercup ran up but Genevieve only slipped once but she immediate got back up on her feet and continue to run. Suddenly Ursaring opened his mouth as the girls almost slipped in but a paw came out and swatted him away but knocked the girls down but quickly Lady grabbed both their tails in her mouth and pulled them up as they watched Ursaring roared as he was fell down in the deep, dark canyon. .

Once the girls were safe, Lady let go of them as Buttercup ran a different direction than Lady and Genevieve, Lady nudged her daughter toward the direction in some water as Genevieve jumped into the water as she ran with her mother while Buttercup let out a distress call.

John heard his daughter's distress call as he roared back, meanwhile Jenna and Balto both were up as they looked around for their daughter and granddaughter with the shaking ground while some sneasels ran by them, when suddenly Jenna and Balto were raised up by the ground. .

A herd of rapidashs were running away from a wave like force in the ground but failed as one of the horse pokemon got in the wave's path and was rolling down a hill. Buttercup saw her family and two mightyenas across a ledge.

"DADDY!" She screamed as she tried to get to the other side but the ground crumbled beneath in front of her as she shriek and ran back as she almost fell in the canyon. We now see the whole land was breaking apart and falling apart. .

 ** _"In this time of the great disasters, a great earthquake split the land , Herd were divided, families were cut in two. Genevieve was separated from her grandparents. ."_**

The dust cleared as the land appeared to be like a rock was thrown to the ground and got split in half. Buttercup ran to the edge of the cliff where she was on and looked up to see her family looked down at her.

"BUTTERCUP!" John and Sandra yelled in the distance for their daughter.

"MAMA! DADDY!" Buttercup yelled in the distance as a couple of pidgeys flew past the middle of the land as it began to grew night. .

 ** _"Buttercup was on one side of the divide. . Her parents were on the other. . "_**

As night began to come, it brought the rain as in some rock formations that was formed after the big earthquake, we see a familiar poochyena as she was yelling for her mother, "MOTHER!"

She was climbing on a ledge of a ditch that was form and was looking around for her mother. She hopes that maybe calling her mother, she will appear or call back.

"MOTHER!" She yelled as she jumped over a ledge to another rock formation as she looked around for her mother.

"MOTHER! WHERE ARE YOU?!" She yelled again before she heard a painful groan as she turn and saw her mother in her mightyena form laying down in a pretty shallow ditch created by the earthquake as Genevieve gasped before she slid down to her mother's side.

"Mother!" Genevieve yelled as she went to her mother's fallen form as she was bleeding to death while Lady tiredly opened her eyes to see her crying and whimpering daughter.

"Mother?" Genevieve asked softly as her mother groaned in pain, "Please get up. ." She whimpered out as Lady looked at her daughter with a painful look on her face.

"I-I'm not sure I can. . Genevieve . ." Lady said with painful gasps of pain as Genevieve started to cry as she shook her head, her mama couldn't leave her, she taught Genevieve everything . .

"Yes you can. . Get up. ." Genevieve whimpered as she tried to help her mother up but moved out of the way when her mother fell down in the process, breaking the rock ledge she was on. Lady was fading fast as she was breathing slowly and they were no way to help as Genevieve laid next to her mother's face and looked at her with tears running down her face. .

"Dear sweet, Genevieve . . Do you remember the way to the Great Valley?" Lady whispered tiredly as Genevieve whimpered as she nuzzled her mother's face.

"I guess so. . But why do I have to know? You're going to be with me. ." Genevieve whimpered out as she looked at her mother while Lady was crying with her daughter. . She didn't want to leave her baby poochyena but she didn't have any strength in her anymore. .

"I'll be with you. . Even if you can't see me. ." Lady whispered as she tried to say awake at least to comfort her daughter even if she was dying in front of her. .

"What do you mean if 'I can't see you.' I can always see you. ." Genevieve asked confused as Lady coughed up some blood that was washed away with the rain as she try to look at her daughter. .

"Genevieve. . Let your heart guide you. . It whispers . . So listen closely. . Sweetheart. ." Lady whispered her final words before she slowly closed her eyes for the final time. . Genevieve shook her head, no her mother couldn't be. .

"Mother? Mother?!" She screamed as the thunder echo through out the land drowning out her cries and screams of sorrow. . She shook her mother but to no avail as her mother was gone. . She changed form to rip off her necklace of her mightyena as she glared a it. .

She remembered when she first got it and how her grandpa always told her to be proud of who she was. . How could she be proud of herself. . Because of her, her mother is dead!

She stood over her mother's dead body as she grasped her necklace while it rain and lightening lighten her tear stained face before she angrily threw her necklace over her mother's body and screamed before she ran from her mother's form as she ran through the night before the day came as she was tired of weeping and lack of sleeping as she was walking along a ledge, as she rubbed her eyes but with her eyes red for the lack of sleep she slipped and fell onto a lucario by mistake.

Genevieve tried to get up but she couldn't until she heard the lucario telepathy talk as she jumped off him in fear and shock, "Hey! What's going on here?!"

Lucario stood up and turn to see a human girl with no wooden pendant who was on the ground whimpering and crying, as he glared at her, "What's your problem? You're not hurt." He said telepathy as Genevieve glared at him through her tears before she yelled at him.

"It's not fair!" Lucario looked surprised at the young child who yelled at him, as Genevieve rubbing her eyes angrily "She should have know better! That was a ursaring . " she then glared at the ground, "It's all her fault!"

"All whose faults?" Lucario asked yet got a good feeling of what or who the young girl was talking about. .

"Mother's" Genevieve whimpered out as she teared up again as Lucario nodded and had a look of understanding on his face as he knew what was wrong with the child. .

"Oh, I see. . I see." Lucario said as he placed a paw on the girl's head in understatement as Genevieve cried.

Genevieve rubbed the tears away form her face, "Why did I wander so far from home?" she whimpered out before looked up when she felt a paw lift up her face to meet the lucario's face as he smiled gently.

"It's not your fault, it's not your mother's fault. Now you pay attention to old lucario." the pokemon telepathy said as he gently cleaned up the girls' face.

"Ok but. ."

Lucario smiled gently at the child, "It is nobody's fault. . The great circle of life has begun. . but you see, not all of us arrive together at the end." Lucario tenderly said telepathy as he reassure her that there was nothing to be sad about.

"What'll I do? I miss her so much. ." Genevieve whimpered as she continue to cry as lucario chuckled as he stood up and helped the young girl up as well.

"And you'll always miss her, but she'll always be with you. . as long you remember the things she taught you. In a way, you'll never be apart for you're still a a part of each other. ."

Genevieve start to stop crying as she looked down as she tummy rumbled lightly, "My tummy hurts. ." She whimpered as lucario chuckled as he gently patted the girl's head.

"Well, that, too will go in time. Little one. . Only in time. ." He said as Genevieve whimpered before she launched herself into the pokemon's arms as he was surprise as the young child hugged him. .the lucario reminded her of her grandfather, Balto. . Lucario chuckled as he held the child for a second before placed her down and walked away with Genevieve watching him leave. .

Genevieve waited a few seconds before she too continue her own journey. .

On a tree stem with a single small cherry-berry was hanging from it till a small nuzleafs came and picked it off the branch. Until his brother came and snatched it away from him. It was now a game of "Take-Away-Keep-Away" as those two nuzleafs and five others were fighting for the berry.

It ended with all but one nuzleafs falling into a wooden hole in the log they were on as the last one got the berry and thought he won till a vine-whip attack came by a nearby bulbasaur as he fell in the hole as all they came up and sighed in sadness at the berry munching bulbasaur.

Till they all jumped back and chirped happily at seeing their mother a shiftry came up with them a leaf of berries and gave each one a berry before started to lead the little ones away when one nuzleaf saw Genevieve just lying down, depressed. .

The nuzleaf waked away for a minute before came running back with a smile as he gently offered the cherry-berry toward the poochyena who smiled sadly .

 ** _"At first, Genevieve could only think about her mother, she hardly notice her hunger, where she was, and forgot about the Great Valley and that she must somehow reach it. ."_**

Genevieve smiled lightly at the nuzleaf, "Go on, you have it. . I'm not hungry. ." She whispered as the nuzleaf looked at her with a look as she lightly giggled before she pushed the berry toward the nuzleaf who then with a happy chirp before picked up the berry and began to follow his brothers and sisters

Genevieve smiled, 'mama would have be proud . . ' she thought with a sad sigh as she turn her head away from the walking baby pokemon following his family.

We now fade where Genevieve's mother had fought the ursaring, as we see a cherry-berry with a wooden pendant of a mightyena floating down with a leaf parachute as it blew with the wind while we hear a voice that echoed with the wind. .

 _"Genevieve. ."_ The voice echoed as it blew the leaf parachute toward a set of paw prints. . .

The cherry-berry kept on floating to where Genevieve who was in her poochyena form was rubbing her self in her mother's paw-print in the sand as she was whimpering and crying. She looked at the paw-print before she started to walk away when suddenly she heard her mother's voice as a beam of sunshine shined down as the shadow of the leaf appeared.

 _"Genevieve. ."_

Genevieve gasped as she turn at seeing the leaf parachute and back up in fear before she walked up cautiously. . she gasped in amazement and shock at seeing the cherry-berry and her mightyena pendant. . she changed form and gently picked up the wooden necklace as water began to collect on the leaf forming a little puddle of dew. .

She looked at it questionably and amazement in her eyes as she saw her reflection in the puddle. .

 _"Dear Genevieve. . "_ She gasped and jumped back at hearing her mama's voice as she looked at the puddle of dew, _"Do you remember the way to the Great Valley?"_ Her mama's voice asked as Genevieve slowly shook her head. . she had forgotten about the Great Valley. .

 _"Follow the bright circle past the great rock that looks like a meganium and past the mountains that burn. ."_ Lady's voice whispered as Genevieve nodded as she understood what she need to do.

 _"I'll be in your heart, Genevieve . . Let your heart guide you. . "_ Lady's voice whispered as Genevieve nodded again before she picked up the cherry-berry and placed it in her rose for safe keeping before she tied her necklace back around her neck with a smiled and she knew that deep down in her heart, her mother was watching her. .

Genevieve now in her poochyena form was standing on a ledge of a rock formation, now knowing where she must go but as she looked up she saw a shadow of a mightyena on the side of the mountain in front of her from where she stood. . .

"Mother?" She gasped out with a smile before she jumped up and down in excitement, she thought her mother had come back as she smiled big.

"Mother!" She giggled before she ran down the rock formation she was on toward the shadow which made the shadow run away as Genevieve chased after it. She thought her mother was running away from her as she giggled after it. .

"Mother! It you! Wait, Mother! Wait!" She screamed with happiness but as she got closer to the shadow the smaller it got till she stopped to see that it was only her shadow. . the bright circle was playing tricks on her. .

She lowered her head in sadness as she let a tear fall before she continue on her journey to the Great Valley . . alone. .

 ** _"And then Genevieve knew for certain that she was alone. ."_**

Genevieve was now walking along the edge of the canyon that the big earthquake had split the land as she tried to continue to find the Great Valley so she could find her grandparents when she saw a familiar person that was going the opposite way than her in her human form while Genevieve was in her poochyena form.

 ** _"And that though the Great Valley was far away. . .And the journey was perilous . . She would have to find a way or the chain of life would be broken. . "_**

"Buttercup!" Genevieve yelled happily as she ran toward the other girl while she changed form, Buttercup was looking at edge of the canyon before she got annoyed when she heard Genevieve yelled her name.

"Buttercup, Hello!" She said happily as she got close to the shieldon while Buttercup looked at her annoyed that the poochyena who was once again in her present.

"What do you want?!" Buttercup snapped as Genevieve giggled nervously as she looked at Buttercup..

"Nothing. Where are you going?" She asked as Buttercup rolled her eyes as she looked over the canyon trying to find a way down as Genevieve looked down with her.

"I'm going to find MY OWN KIND. They're on the other side." She said as Genevieve shook her head as she looked down at the deep canyon she didn't want Buttercup to get hurt since she couldn't find a way up the other side. . .

"I've looked all over here. . You can't climb up the other side." Genevieve said and jumped back when Buttercup got in her face with a glare.

"Maybe YOU CAN'T!" She snapped before she found a path-like rock structure that looked a good way down as she began to climb down carefully as Genevieve suddenly got an idea.

"Wait! I'm going to the Great Valley we could-"

She stopped when Buttercup was climbing down and yelped in fear when she nearly slipped. .

"Help each other." Genevieve finished as Buttercup climbed back up with a grunt as she glared at Genevieve.

"A bastiodon that I will soon turn into does not need help from a poochyena!" She snapped a she threw some dirt in to Genevieve's face which was a mistake because it made her slide down the path as she screamed in terror.

Once she was down with a few rocks sliding next to her, Genevieve looked down with a sad look, "Well, at least we wouldn't be alone!" She yelled as Buttercup got up with a grunt before she looked up with a glare.

"Well, when I find my sisters, I won't be alone! So go away!" She yelled back as she did a little jump before she dusted off her dress as she turn around and lifted her head up with a hpmh!

"Bastiodon can be very dangerous! And they only talk to other bastiodons and they only travel with other bastiodons!" She yelled as she walked away while Genevieve looked away with a sad face, feeling more alone then ever as she continued on to her journey on following the great bright circle. . . . .


	3. New Friends

**Chapter 3: New Friends. .**

Genevieve was in her human form as she was sighing sadly before she sat down by a small stream like pond and hid her head between her head between her arms as she lightly cried, she didn't want to be alone. She had wanted Buttercup to come with her but she didn't want to with Genevieve and with no other mightyenas or poochyenas around she felt more alone then ever.

She was so lost in her thoughts of being alone that she almost didn't feel someone that sat beside her by the pond with a big smile toward her.

"Hi!" The person said happily as Genevieve looked up and turn to see a boy around her age with shaggy blonde hair and dark blue eyes, he wore a torn blue turtleneck sweater with a black big horizontal line in the middle of his sweater. She was about to smile happily at finally meeting another poochyena before she saw his necklace pendant. . he was a empoleon. . .

She sighed sadly as she looked away from him with a frown on her face while he was confused to why she wasn't say hi back to him.

"I said 'Hi!'" The boy said again as Genevieve didn't even try to acknowledge as she placed her head on her hand as she turn away from him as the boy was frowning at her.

"What's your name?" He tried again as Genevieve rolled her eyes away from the empoleon as she wiped a tear away from her eye.

"Maybe you can't talk yet. . " He whispered to himself as Genevieve turn and glared at him as he looked at her surprised before smirked at her.

"Don't you know anything?! Poochyenas don't talk to piplups." she repeat what she thought everyone thinks before she got up and started to walk away when the boy jumped in front of her with a sheepish smile only she noticed that his necklace of his empoleon was turn around as she looked at him.

"Me? I'm a poochyena too! See I have a bushy tail and ears." He said with a smile before sweat dropped when Genevieve turned over his wooden pendant of a empoleon with a raised eyebrow.

"Alright, I'm not a poochyena, I'm a piplup but I'm all alone. ." He said as he sat down on the ground with a sad look on his face before looked at Genevieve who looked back at him.

"I lost my family in the big earthquake. ." He added as Genevieve smiled softly at him before she helped him up with a smile, she wonder if maybe he want to come with so they both wouldn't be alone.

"You want to come with me?" she asked but with a little hesitant in her voice as the last time she asked somebody to come with her, Buttercup just insulted her.

"Oh yeah! I do!" The boy said happily as Genevieve smiled happily at finally making a new friend so now she and he wouldn't be alone any more.

"All right. But you have to keep up." Genevieve said playfully as the boy smiled before he started to follow her as she lead him away from the pond stream.

"Um, where are we going?" He asked her as she stopped to look at him with a smile.

"To the Great Valley. I'm not gonna stop until I find my grandparents . ." Genevieve said as she jumped over a small puddle with the boy following her movements.

"Do you think my family went to the Great Valley too?" The boy asked as Genevieve stopped to think before nodded in a bit.

"Maybe, my mother said its where all the herds were going. ." Genevieve said.

"I hope so." He said as he stopped before turn to Genevieve with a smile, "Hi, my name's Boomer." Genevieve smiled at Boomer.

"I'm Genevieve."

They soon came upon some cracked land as Genevieve started to hop and hum a tune with Boomer following before he was laughing with her, "Don't step on a crack or you'll fall and break your back." she giggled with Boomer following her ever move before they stop to hear their stomachs growling.

Genevieve giggled, "My stomach's is hungry." She said as Boomer agreed with her.

Genevieve then turn to see a low tree stem with dried leaves and wonder, "I wonder what this tastes like. ." She said before changed in to a poochyena and started to pull the tree stem when Boomer heard what appeared to be screaming when Genevieve pulled the tree stem.

"The tree is talking." He said as Genevieve rolled her eyes as she kept on pulling the tree stem, she thought Boomer was making it up.

"No it isn't." she mumbled with the tree stem in her mouth.

After a few tugs by Genevieve, a thing came sliding down the tree stem and landed on Genevieve's face as she opened her eyes in shock as the thing smiled nervously at her before she screamed as she let go of the branch and it sent the thing flying as Boomer got scared as well and changed form to a piplup and hid behind Genevieve. .

The thing screamed as it landed on the floor and made a hole in the ground as Genevieve changed form and went over to investigate and saw the thing in the hole.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"My name's Sora." The pokemon said scared as Genevieve smiled before helped the pokemon out to reveal a spearow with a crown and fearow necklace. He changed form to a five year old boy with shaggy brown hair, sea blue eyes and tan skin. He was wearing a short black vest with a red shirt and black jeans with black sneakers. .

"Sora? That a pretty girly name." Boomer said with a smirk as he changed form as well before Sora turn and glared at the boy.

"Oh yeah?! At least I'm not a piplup!" Sora snapped back.

"Why you little-"

"Hey, guys!" Genevieve said as she got in between the two boys as they glared at each other before Sora turn to Genevieve with hopeful eyes.

"I flew?" He asked as Boomer smirked as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"No, you fell."

"I fell?! Oh man!" Sora said as he sat on the ground, exasperated as Genevieve looked at the boy with a confused look on her face.

"You can't fly, then how did you get up all the way up there?" Boomer asked as Sora and Genevieve looked at him as Sora sighed sadly.

"I climbed."

"But you're a bird pokemon, your suppose to fly." Genevieve said confusedly as Sora looked at her with a frowned.

"Hard thing it is to fly." He said as he changed form and tried to fly only to fall down again as he changed form again before looked at the two kids that were laughing with him with a sheepish smile.

The scene changed to show an underground cave where we see Buttercup in her shieldon form as she was trying to find a way to the other side, she was walking backward as she tried to look around for some like when she slipped fell to the ground with a thud. She coughed before looked around the rock that she fell beside only to see it wasn't a rock but ursaring. .

Buttercup screamed as she ran behind another rock, she peek out when she didn't hear him coming after her as she saw some rocks fall on the bear pokemon only for him not to awake as she smirked evilly.

She walked up to him and stuck her tongue out to him before she rammed him twice before she ran back and started to run her feet on her ground for the grand finale as she started to charge toward the bear pokemon . .It seem that the bear pokemon was only unconscious because he opened one eye to see Buttercup charging.

Buttercup then saw that the ursaring was conscious as she saw his eye as she came to a screeching halt, as she screamed before she turn and ran away from the ursaring who was blearily getting up as he growled as he watched the shieldon run away from him. .

The scene changed back to Genevieve, Boomer and Sora in their human forms as they were walking by a big tree with huge roots before Genevieve heard something as she held her finger up before they hid behind the tree and they stayed quiet as a pyroar came walking by,growling as it was looking for food as it didn't notice the children. .

Once the coast was clear they came out of hiding and continued their journey. Sora got tired as he changed form and began to climb on Genevieve who giggled as she helped him on his shoulder.

Boomer looked at her as she smirked at him as they smirked evilly before Genevieve started to run full speed that scared Sora.

"Come on Sora! Your a spearow! Flap your wings!" She yelled encouraging him as Sora yelped as he grabbed a hold of Genevieve's shirt while Boomer laughed with Genevieve.

"NO!" Sora yelled in fear.

"You CAN fly! Now open your skinny wings!" Boomer laughed as he flapped his arms up and down for Sora to learn as Genevieve thought Sora was being difficult as she giggled.

"UP SORA! HIGHER! HIGHER LIKE A FLIER!" She screamed and laughed before Sora saw something up ahead and wanted to warn his friends.

"DANGER!" He yelled as Genevieve and Boomer kept on running unaware they were running into a pokemon skeleton as they got stuck in it as they ran away from it, they ran right into Buttercup was was running in her shieldon form still screaming from her encounter with ursaring. .

It was then they bumped in to her and the skeleton that was on Boomer and Genevieve fell apart as the bone scared Buttercup on her back as she had a look of terror and shock on her face. . she laid there panting in fear and exhaustion. Boomer, Sora and Genevieve looked down at the fallen shieldon as she panted.

"Buttercup! It's you! What happened!? Why are you so frightened?" Genevieve said as she looked at fallen shieldon as Buttercup changed form as she got up with a smirk.

"Frightened? Me?" She laughed before she saw that Genevieve and the boys were frightened as well.

"Why are you so frightened?" She asked them.

"We're not frighten. . "Genevieve said before she whispered to Boomer, "Are we?" who only shook his head.

"Not us." he said as Buttercup smirked of how to warn them about ursaring and how to mess with them a bit would be a plus side and also fun for her.

"Well you should be! I could be with the other bastiodons but I chose to come back to warn you. . I met the Ursaring!" She nearly shouted as Boomer and Sora got really frighten and scared.

"URSARING!" Sora yelled in fear before he ran behind Genevieve and was shaking in fear. Genevieve looked at him worriedly before glared at Buttercup, she was thinking that the shieldon was making it up to scare them.

"Come on Buttercup. Ursaring is dead, he fell down to the deep big underground." Genevieve stated as Boomer and Sora looked at her before Buttercup smirked as she raised her head up in the air with a proud look on her face.

"And that's where. . He met me!" She said with a smug smirk while Sora and Boomer were amazed that Buttercup was alive to tell the tale of her encounter with ursaring.

"Dear brave Buttercup. ." Boomer and Sora said together as Genevieve frowned at the boys who were looking at Buttercup with hero worshiping and admiration in their eyes while she was smirking toward Genevieve.

"Yes, I am brave." She said with a smug look on her face.

"Ursaring is DEAD!" Genevieve snarled toward Buttercup who only looked at her boredly before she smirked yet again.

"My father once told me that poochyenas have very small brains." Buttercup stated with a bored tone as Genevieve got madder that this shieldon thought she didn't have no intelligence at all! She rolled her eyes before she turn around and started to walk away before Sora grabbed her hand and made her stop and made her listen to Buttercup's tale.

Buttercup jumped on a plank of wood that made a thud sound while Boomer went to the other side before she smirked at him, "I was all alone with him in the dark. . Just the ursaring and me. . I could hear him breathing. ." Buttercup turn to Boomer and breathes heavily right next to him . .

Boomer shivered with fear as he jumped off the wood as Buttercup continue her tale, "I could see his one big ugly eye looking for me!" she continue as Genevieve rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right." Genevieve said with a bored tone but was quickly shushed by Sora as he continue to watch Buttercup who was smirking at the poochyena girl while Boomer got on the other side of the wood..

"What did you do?" Sora asked her as Buttercup merely closed her eyes with a proud look.

"I walked right up to him. I looked him straight in the eye and said. . ROAR!" She jumped on the other side of the plank of wood that Boomer was on and that sent him flying as Genevieve gasped before glared at Buttercup.

"Look what you've done! BOOMER!" She screamed before she ran after Boomer with Sora as Buttercup rolled her eyes before followed after them.

Boomer as he flew grabbed on some vine and breathed in relief as he climbed down and was about to answer Genevieve's calling when he heard something like a soft snoring coming from a bush nearby. .He went to investigate it. .

He saw a blue rock as he looked around it but couldn't find where the snoring was coming from, "Hello?" He said before he saw the rock move and he saw a eye before the it hid again.

"Hello?" He peek through the crack of the rock and gasped when he saw it was a phanpy with big ears.

"Your all alone huh?" He asked as he phanpy looked at the other boy with curiosity in his blue eye before he changed form in to two year boy with shaggy grey hair with a yellow hat, as he was wearing a dark grey shirt with a yellow vest and blue shorts and sneakers.

Boomer smiled at the small child before picked him up, "We're going to the Great Valley, you can go with us. . ."Boomer then looked at the crashed train car and saw the name, "Dumbo" painted on it.

"It says your name is Dumbo so that's what we call you." Boomer said with a smile before he heard Genevieve calling for him

"Boomer!"

"Coming!" he yelled back before ran toward Genevieve, Sora and Buttercup with little Dumbo in his arms as he smiled at Genevieve who smiled at the small boy in Boomer's arms.

 ** _"So the five hungry children set off to the Great Valley. . There have never been such a herd before. . A poochyena, a shieldon, a piplup, a spearow, and a phanpy. ."_**

Genevieve was in the lead as she was holding on to Sora's hand while Boomer was giving Dumbo a piggy back ride as he followed Genevieve and Sora while Buttercup followed with her arms crossed in front of her chest as to why she was following these losers was beyond her as they walked by a stream .

 ** _"All together, all knowing if they lost their way, they will starve. . Or find themselves in ursaring shadow. ."_**

The children were near a small water fall with a stream connected to it as Genevieve was in her poochyena form as she looked at the stream with Sora on her head, and Boomer on her back while Dumbo held her tail with his trunk. As Buttercup walk away form the group of idiots she likes to call them.

"Fruit trees grow where there's a lot of water. . If we follow this water. . " Genevieve lowered her head to sniff the water as Sora whined while sniffing the water as well.

"No fruit trees here, and I'm still hungry." he said from her head before she frowned when Boomer joined him with a sad sigh as well.

"I'm still hungry too. ." Genevieve shook her head and smirked when she saw the boys fell into the water as they came up for air and glared at Genevieve who began to lead Dumbo away but still sniffing the air. .

"Can you smell something?" She asked as Sora began to sniff.

"I smell. ." he then got a disgusted face as he turn to Boomer, "Man I smell Boomer, you need to take a shower!" He said as Boomer sniffed his own arm pit before made a dazed face of disgust.

"Oh man!" He said before he drove in the little stream and began to wash himself as Sora was laughing at him.

Genevieve began to follow her nose, "I smell water, I smell. . . Fruit tree!" She said happily as she pointed through a hole of the wall and it shows a small forest of fruit trees, the others followed her and they smiled as well.

"Oh look! Fruit trees!" Boomer said happily before was pushed back by Buttercup who started to brag out loudly.

"The Great Valley! I found it!" She yelled out as Genevieve was getting annoyed at the shieldon bragging about finding things that she didn't find first, plus this wasn't the Great Valley.

"Buttercup! Stop it!" She said annoyed.

"I found it!" Buttercup said in a sing song voice just then the earth began to shake that soon wiped her smirk off as they gasped in fear.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Buttercup screamed as she started to run to a safety zone.

"WE'VE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE! THAT WAY! COME ON!" Genevieve screamed as she ran toward Buttercup with Sora right behind her but Boomer was having trouble with Dumbo who was refusing to change form.

"Dumbo! Change form!" Boomer pleaded as Dumbo was just looking at the shaking ground as Genevieve looked over and gasped in shock at seeing Boomer and Dumbo weren't following.

"DUMBO! BOOMER! GET OUT OF THERE!" Genevieve yelled as she ran to a safety zone with Sora and Buttercup.

Finally Dumbo changed form into a the two year old as Boomer picked him up and followed his friends as the 'earthquake' they thought was actually a herd of tauros as they charged toward the forest of fruit trees because they were starved. Genevieve, Boomer, Dumbo and Buttercup got back up as Buttercup glared at the bull pokemon who was eating the last food that could be found!

"They're eating our food!" Buttercup got even more angrily then ever, "Look, look what they're doing! They're so greedy! What about me?! I'm still hungry!" She snapped at Boomer and Dumbo who jumped back in shock as Sora turn and glared at her.

"Your hungry!? Every time we find any food, you start to scream and alert every creatures within a mile long! Why not shut up and help us out!" Sora snapped as Buttercup turn to the boy and glared.

Genevieve and Boomer got in front of Sora in protection toward him as Buttercup scoffed and began to walk away as Genevieve heard a sigh form behind her as she look to see Sora looking at her sadly.

"We at the Great Valley and still no food. . We'll be hungry forever!" He said as Genevieve smiled at her friend.

"No, Sora. Buttercup was wrong. This isn't the Great Valley." She reassured her friend with a smile as Boomer while holding Dumbo look down to see the trees bare completely bare as the tauros walked away with their bellies fill to the brim.

"Well, we better go down and see if there's anything left." He said before he and Genevieve began to walk down with Sora, Dumbo and Buttercup to see if there was any fruit left for them.


	4. Friends Never say goodbye

**Chapter 4: Friends never say goodbye. .**

The scene fades to where the kids in their pokemon form were walking a dead forest till Genevieve saw a small tree with some fruit on the top of it's branches, she looks up at Sora who was on her head, "Sora, could you fly up there and . . "

"NO! NO!" Sora yelled in fear as he shook his head, Boomer sighed in annoyance as Genevieve stood on her hind legs with Sora shaking with fear as he clung to her head. Boomer saw her plan as he climbed on her head and pushed Sora's claws off her head and on to his head toward the fruit. Boomer then pushed Sora up which made him let go of Boomer's head as he shrieked fear before cling to Boomer's head again.

"Hey!" Boomer yelled as he pulled Sora's claws off his head as Sora yelled No!

Dumbo started to go behind Genevieve's hind legs, now knowing what to do, "Boomer, push Sora toward the branches!" she stated. Dumbo then went under Genevieve's hind legs as she said, "Alright Dumbo, not too fast. . "

Dumbo didn't listen to her as he pushed up too fast as Boomer, Her and Sora screamed, Sora looked over Boomer's head and he saw the ground had gotten to far down as he clung to Boomer head too hard as he yelled in pain.

Buttercup was by a dead tree as she was laughing her head off, "Your four look so ridiculous!" Buttercup laughed as Genevieve glared at her from her height. .

"Well then don't touch our food!" She snapped back before she went back to the task as Sora sucked up his fear before started to push some of the fruit to the floor till there was a pile of fruit. Dumbo got out from under Genevieve as she fell down gently to the floor, leaving Boomer who was holding on to Sora who was holding onto a branch.

"Boomer! Sora! Come down here! We've got fruit." Boomer smirked at Sora before he let go of the spearow as the branch that held Sora broke sending him down to the ground.

"FLY SORA!" Boomer yelled encouraging the spearow who yelled in fear as he fell.

"Fly Sora! Flap your wings!" Genevieve yelled also as Sora tried to fly but failed as his wings were good parachutes once he was near the ground, Boomer and Genevieve blew at his wings, keeping him in the air before he fell to the fruit. .

"Did I fly?" Sora asked as he looked at Boomer and Genevieve with hopeful eyes but frowned when Genevieve smiled sadly and Boomer frowned sadly.

The boys started to eat their fill as Genevieve then looked over Buttercup who was by another tree that held fruit, "Come on Buttercup, we got fruit." She said as Buttercup huffed at her.

"I can get my own fruit." She said with a snooty voice as she then charged at the tree in hopes that the fruit will fall as she hit it with her head. Genevieve let her do that a few times, as if it was rewarding to hear Buttercup fail before sighed and picked some fruit in her mouth as Buttercup slammed against the tree again, Genevieve dropped the fruit near her as Buttercup smirked as she ate her fill.

She then smirked at Genevieve who was rolling her eyes, "See? I can take care of myself. .All by myself. ." She then got up and changed form as she walked away toward a broken tree stump and was still gloating.

"And I'm not afraid to be alone! I know my way to go, and I'm not afraid of ursaring!" She gloated as she got comfortable by the tree stump while the other kids changed forms but kept on eating while Genevieve looked at her boredly as she chewed her food.

"I hope he doesn't eat any of you. ." Buttercup taunted with a smirk as Genevieve rolled her eyes before she reassured the boys.

"Don't worry there isn't any ursaring." She said as Boomer thought maybe it would be better if he and Dumbo would sleep next to the shieldon just in case, he then picked up Dumbo and held Sora's hand as he went toward Buttercup who looked at him with a dislike on her face. Genevieve would understand he thought.

Genevieve watched as the boys left as she sighed sadly before she lowered her head as she went to a large footprint ditch to sleep for the night, "There isn't any ursaring. . " She muttered sadly . .

As she got comfortable, Genevieve looked up sadly toward the night stars where her mama were watching as she remembered a song that her mama would sing when she couldn't sleep. . She sighed before she started to sing in a lovely small voice. .

 _"Constant as the stars above . .Always know that you are loved . .And my love shining in you . .Will help you make your dreams come true . .Will help your dreams come true .. "_

Genevieve singing awoke Boomer who felt bad for leaving Genevieve but then smile, as he looked at Dumbo who was snuggling against Buttercup and Sora and thought maybe the two younger boys would be safe with the shieldon before he go up and walked toward the large footprint that Genevieve singing could be hear as he jumped down and laid his head on her shoulder as she smiled.

 _"The lamb lies down and rests it head . . On it's mother's downy bed . . Dolphin plays in the moonlight's glow . .And butterfly dreams of a violet rose . .Dreams of a violet rose . .Dreams of a violet rose. ."_

Sora yawned before he tiredly awoke to a singing voice as he sleepy walked away from Dumbo and Buttercup toward Genevieve and Boomer as he slipped down the footprint as he yawned before snuggled against Boomer shoulder as he smiled while Genevieve smile before she continue her song.

 _"I'll cradle you in my arms tonight . . As sun embraces the moonlight . . The clouds will carry us off tonight . . Our dreams will run deep like the sea . . Our dreams will run deep like the sea"_

Dumbo awoke to see the mean girl as he was about to cry when he heard a melody as he smiled before he crawled away from the mean girl and crawled toward the singing voice with a smile before he tumbled down into the arms of Genevieve who giggled as Dumbo snuggled close to her as Genevieve smiled knowing there was one more verse and one more person. .

 _"Constant as the stars above . .Always know that you are loved. . And my love shining in you . . Will help you make your dreams come true . .Will help your dreams come true . . Will help your dreams come true . ."_

Buttercup shivered as she tried to get close to the boys and when she didn't feel anything she tiredly opened her eyes and gasped when she saw that she was alone. . she looked up to hear a singing voice as she shivered. . She quickly got up and slowly walked toward the voice and she saw that the boys were with Genevieve as she rubbed her arm in wondering what to do. .

"Come on Buttercup, there's one more space here." Genevieve's voice said as Buttercup smiled happily before she jumped down and snuggled against her other shoulder with a sigh . .

As the children slept, above them were different types of bug pokemon as they saw the children and smiled for they were now friends. . Morning came as the bug pokemon who were there the night before had left some where in the night the children had shifted form as they were sleeping, Dumbo was cuddling with Boomer and Genevieve as Sora was cuddling Genevieve's back before Buttercup awoke to a familiar growling. .

She turn and gasped in fear as she saw ursaring was coming close to them, she turn to Genevieve and hit her head with her foot, "Wake up! Wake up!" She whispered as Genevieve awoke annoyed at her.

"Hey, stop that!" She nearly yelled as Buttercup hushed her before she motion with her head to the side.

"It's ursaring. ." She whispered as Genevieve finally had enough of Buttercup's lies.

"Buttercup! Stop it!" she snapped as Buttercup started to yell.

"He'll eat us! He'll eat us! RUN!" She yelled as it awoke the boys as they watched her run away while Genevieve got up and yelled after the running shieldon.

"Stop! Come back!" She yelled before gasped in shock when she saw a shadow loom over them as she turn and screamed at seeing ursaring. .Buttercup was right, she and the boys all started to run while Genevieve's cherry-berry fell from her rose and it was smashed by Ursaring's foot. Yet she didn't have time to feel remorse as she ran with Sora on her head.

"GO GO! DON'T LOOK BACK! KEEP GOING!" She yelled as Ursaring was right behind them as they ran toward a cave-like tunnel that seem to be their size, Buttercup ran through first then Dumbo with Boomer on his back got stuck as Ursaring jumped by Genevieve and Sora as Genevieve nearly fell.

Suddenly Dumbo got stuck on the cave-like tunnel as Genevieve tried to push in, ursaring jumped to the children and gave the push that Genevieve need as his head got stuck in the tunnel and the children all fell down a hill that was near the opening. .

Buttercup turn to glare at ursaring who was roaring and chopping his teeth before she turn to Genevieve, "Now will you believe?!" She snapped as Genevieve looked down sadly as Sora held her head while Boomer glared at Buttercup as Dumbo grabbed Genevieve tail in comforted. .

"I'm sorry. . We're safe now. ." Genevieve said as Buttercup scoffed at her.

"NOBODY'S safe with you!" She stated as Genevieve looked down again sadly as she sighed before she turn and gasped before she changed form and pointed.

"Look it's the rock that looks like a meganium! Just like my mother said! We're going the right way, the way to the Great Valley!" She yelled happily as She hugged Boomer and Sora who also changed form with Dumbo who clapping his hands in excitement while Buttercup rolled her eyes but you could see she was also excited. .

Boomer was carrying Dumbo in his human form while Sora was following Genevieve but he was panting from walking too much as he nearly fell down but was helped by Genevieve . .

 ** _"Genevieve have been wrong about the ursaring, but the others followed her. .Their only hope was to reach the Great Valley and Genevieve alone knew the way. ."_**

The children were climbing some rock formation hills as Dumbo and Boomer stopped to take a breather while Buttercup was behind them all three were panting and were exhausted as Genevieve helped up Sora who was as just tired as the others.

"Come on guys! We're going the right way." She urged as the boys nodded before they tiredly got up. They came to a ledge where Genevieve jumped over with Boomer holding on to Dumbo while Sora jumped right behind them as Buttercup climbed a different way.

 ** _"Through they were sore-stumped and tired, Genevieve urged them on. She'd never seen the Great Valley but her heart told her that they were close. . Surely at the top they'd behold it's magnificent beauty, finally. ."_**

The kids finally reached the top of the rock mountain as they stood by the edge while the wind blew dust at their eyes which made them close their eyes before when the wind stop they slowly opened their eyes and looked down with a smile to see . . a barren wasteland. . Buttercup panted angrily as she thought they had walked miles for nothing!

"THIS IS YOU GREAT VALLEY!? YOUR CRAZY!" She shouted toward Genevieve, she glared as she crossed her arms on her chest and turn to around with her head up in the air.

"I'M leaving!" She said with a snarl before she started to take a step as Genevieve glared toward Buttercup, she was tired and disappointed as well but that didn't give the shieldon the the right to insulted her.

"Buttercup, we have to keep following the bright circle!" She stated as Buttercup barked out a laugh as she turn to sneer at the poochyena.

"I'm taking the easy way for once!" Buttercup snapped before she turn and gasped when Genevieve had jumped in front of her with a glared as she shoved her face to Buttercup's face.

"But it's the wrong way!" Genevieve snared to Buttercup who scoffed and glared back.

"Who says?!" She challenged as Genevieve glared harder, she couldn't believe that his shieldon was so stubborn!

"MY MOTHER! If it wasn't for her, me and you wouldn't be here!" Genevieve snapped as Buttercup scoffed and rolled her eyes, she wasn't in trouble at the time, she could have handle that stupid ursaring! Just like now she could handle herself!

"Then she was a stupid mightyena too!" Buttercup said with a glare as Genevieve gasped in shock before she glared and pushed Buttercup near the edge of the cliff.

"Take that back!" She snapped angrily as Buttercup gasped at being shoved but regained her footing and glared at Genevieve as she shook her head with hmph!

"NO!"

"TAKE IT BACK!" Genevieve yelled infuriated at the shieldon as Buttercup looked at her before she glared at Genevieve

"NEVER!"

"THAT'S IT!" Genevieve yelled as she saw red as she charged toward Buttercup, knocking them both over the hill as they tumbled and fought all the way down, Sora, Boomer and Dumbo watched in horror as the girls fought down.

Sora was leaning too forward and slipped down the hill as he screamed while he slid down. Boomer gasped as he held Dumbo before he slid down after him as they landed beside Sora who watched in horror as the girls changed form into a shieldon and poochyena

"YOU!" Buttercup yelled as she rammed Genevieve to the floor as she landed with a thud, the boys watched in horror before they ran behind a boulder. Genevieve got back up and grabbed Buttercup's leg and rammed her against the boulder that was hiding the boys.

"LET GO OF MY LEG!" Buttercup screamed as she was pushed toward the boulder, she got back up and rammed Genevieve to another boulder, "TAKE THAT!"

Genevieve got up and rammed Buttercup to a rock as she turn to walk away with a glared but Buttercup bounced off the rock and rammed against Genevieve's back than sent her to the floor, Buttercup changed form, she had small cuts as her dress was ripped at the ends but she crossed her arms on her chest and lifted her head at Genevieve with a hmph as she started to walk away. .

Genevieve changed from as she was the same as Buttercup but she was crying angrily as she watched the other girl walk away, she sniffed and wiped her tears angrily before she stood up and glared at Buttercup's retreating figure.

"Go on! Go the wrong way! We never wanted you with us anyway!" She yelled toward Buttercup who only kept on walking. Genevieve then turn toward the bright circle and started to follow it. If Buttercup didn't want to follow her and her mother's idea of how to get to the Great Valley, well then fine!

"Come on guys, we have to keep following the bright circle." Genevieve said as she started to climb up the rock formation hill, she stopped and turn to look at Boomer looking at her as he was holding Dumbo's hand as Sora was looking down sadly and tiredly. .

"Come on." She said as she motion for them to follow her but then glared when Boomer looked down before frowned sadly. .

"Buttercup's way is easier for us. . " He said in a small voice as Sora looked up with sad eyes as he looked at Genevieve. .

"I think so, too. . " Sora said gently as Genevieve's eyes widen with shock before she glared at the boys, fine, if they wanted to go with the shieldon they were welcome to it! She began to climb up as Sora eyes widen with sadness before he began to climb after her.

"Genevieve! Wait!" He yelled after her as she climbed up the hill, her walking made some of the rocks fall down to Sora as he stepped on a shakily spot, "Don't be angry! WAIT!" He yelled before he slide down and gasped in pain as he look to see that he had cut his knee. His eyes watered a bit as he looked up to see that Genevieve . . didn't care as she kept on walking up the hill. .

"GENEVIEVE!" He yelled after her but she didn't stop as he stayed in the ground, crying before Boomer helped him up and picked up Dumbo as he looked up at Genevieve's fading form sadly before he turn to where Buttercup was walking away. .

"Buttercup! Wait for us! We're coming with you, Buttercup!" Boomer yelled as he ran with Sora toward Buttercup who didn't even slow down for them to catch up.

Genevieve kept on climbing till she reached the top of the hill and glared toward the bright circle as she walked toward it. It wasn't long before she fell on her knees as she sadly and angrily cried before she looked up to sky where her mother was probably watching her.

"Mother. . Was I wrong? I tried to trust my heart like you told me. . but they trusted her more than me. ." She whispered sadly as she never saw a white ghost like figure behind her as it was smiling sadly at her

We now see a landscape of volcanoes that were erupting madly as we see Buttercup and the boys were in their pokemon forms. Sora was on Buttercup's head while Boomer was on Dumbo, Buttercup was walking across a rock bridge with Dumbo following. . . .

"I wish. .Genevieve was here. ." Sora whimpered out as Buttercup scoffed.

"Yet you are here with me." she stated as Sora looked down in shame and sadness, Dumbo then stopped when he saw a plant sticking out as he licked his lips.

"Dumbo?" Boomer said before got off Dumbo and looked at the phanpy who was trying to tear the plant from the ground, "DUMBO! Don't stop! We must stay together!" He yelled as he tried push the phanpy forward but he didn't budge. . Buttercup kept on walking as Sora nor her notice that Boomer and Dumbo had stopped.

Buttercup noticed a that the path that she was walking was now broken in two ways, one way she saw went to the tar pit that was below as she glared and turn to the other one that she just need to jump over, she walked to the edge and looked down, suddenly a small earthquake made Sora fall off her head and he grabbed on her foot.

But as she jumped across the edged, he let go as he screamed in terror as he fell to the tar pit, she didn't noticed as he kept on walking, he cough as he tried to get out but the tar pit was sticking close to his wings, "BUTTERCUP! I FELL OFF! BUTTERCUP! BOOMER! DUMBO! HELP!" His screams of help went across the land as the volcano erupted. .

We now see Genevieve who heard her friends yells for help as she ran in her poochyena form as fast as she could.

"HELP, BUTTERCUP! BUTTERCUP WHERE ARE YOU!?" She heard Boomer's cries for help as she stopped on a ledge to see him and Dumbo standing on a block of land surrounded by lava.

Boomer turn and saw Genevieve, "Genevieve! Help! Genevieve!" He yelled as she ran off the ledge she was on. Genevieve ran to the edge of the river of lava before she saw a boulder, she quickly pushed it to make a makeshift bridge.

"Quick! This way!" She yelled as she jumped on the rock as Dumbo grabbed her tail with his trunk, they got to safety just as the two rocks melted in the lava. They then ran toward their tar pit trapped friend who was screaming, they jumped over a ledge toward the other side.

"HANG ON, SORA!" Genevieve yelled before she jumped in to the tar pit but made her tail grabbed onto a stalagmite that was in the tar pit as Dumbo jumped on her back before went into the tar pit with Genevieve grabbing his hind legs, Boomer was on Dumbo's back.

"HELP! Genevieve! Boomer! Dumbo! I'm so happy to see you!" Sora yelled before he sank in the tar pit as Boomer gasped before he dove in with Dumbo holding his web feet by his trunk.

Suddenly Sora got on Dumbo but Boomer fell in, "HELP!"

"BOOMER!" Genevieve yelled as Sora quickly grabbed Boomer's flipper as Dumbo held him with his trunk, "Sora! Pull!" she screamed and Sora pulled with all his might and got Boomer and himself on Dumbo's back.

Genevieve knew it was her turn as she pulled on the stalagmite before they all in screamed in terror with it broke apart, "HELP!" They all screamed. .

"Help!" Buttercup screamed as she in her shieldon form ran from a ramparod as it jumped behind her and banged it's head on the floor making Buttercup jumped, she made a halt when she saw another one in front of her. She dodged it as it bang it's head on the floor where she once stood.

She ran and jumped in the air when two ramparods banged their heads together as screamed in terror before back in the ground as she tripped, she was then surround by three ramparods as they looked at her hungrily.

"Help me! Help me! Help!" She screamed and before the ramparods could go for the kill, a flash of light flashed as they all turn to a phanpy type tar monster as it made a gurgling sound. It scared the ramparods away while Buttercup was frozen in fear.

"Get away! Get away from me!" she screamed before the monster grabbed her tail with it's trunk and lifted her upside down as she screamed, "Stop it! Let go of me! Help! Help! Sora! Boomer! Dumbo! Help!" She screamed as she closed her eyes in fear before she heard a familiar voice. .

"Buttercup, it's us!" Boomer laughed as Buttercup panted heavily but she was smiling as she slowly turn to see that the monster trunk was Genevieve's tail, Boomer was the one holding the branches that look like horns while Sora was the ears with his wings opened between Genevieve's head, Dumbo was the feet. .

Boomer, Sora and Genevieve started to giggle and laugh at Buttercup's screamed for help, Buttercup got mad as she snapped Genevieve's tail off hers but that made her scream as she fell into a tar pit puddle. That just made the boys and Genevieve laughed harder while Buttercup glared from the puddle of tar.

"I knew it was you all along. I knew! I did!" She said angrily but the others didn't believe her as they laughed harder, even Dumbo was laughing as well. As Buttercup got up and glared at the other kids.

"Oh, get out of my way!" She snapped as she got up with her head up in the air with her eyes close, she didn't see a puddle of tar as she slipped in and got covered in it. That made Genevieve and the boys laugh harder as she got up with a glared before she stuck her tongue at them but she wasn't seeing where she was going as she went face first into a low stalactite that was from the ceiling of the cave. .

Genevieve and the boys laughed before they stopped when they saw Buttercup lifted her head as she walked toward the opening where there was a waterfall, "Buttercup?" Genevieve said as Buttercup kept on walking till she changed form as she lowered her head sadly. .

"Buttercup, come back!" Boomer yelled.

 ** _"Buttercup was still too proud to admit that. . She'd gone the wrong way. ."_**

Buttercup then sat on a boulder that was near the water fall as she then began to cry as she wrapped her head beneath her knees, to hide the fact that she was was crying. .


	5. We Made it

**Chapter 5: WE MADE IT!**

In a lake, we see a couple of baby tirtougas as they swam together before they swam away when a large paw came down almost crushing them as it was Genevieve in her poochyena form with Dumbo, Sora and Boomer in their pokemon forms while Sora was on Genevieve's head as she swam in the lake toward the edge where it was shallow as Sora jumped off Genevieve's head and changed form.

He sighed heavily and suddenly they heard a roar as he screamed in terror.

"URSARING!" He screamed as Dumbo ran with Genevieve, Boomer and Sora behind a boulder as they looked up to see ursaring was climbing up the mountain, looking for something or. . someone. .

Genevieve glared, she came up with a plan to get rid of ursaring's region of terror, "Let's get rid of him once and for all!"she said

"What do we do?" Boomer asked as Genevieve motion toward the deep end of the lake.

"Look, we'll coax him to deep end of the pond. He can't swim with those scrawny arms. Me and Dumbo will go up and push that big rock on top of his head. And then he'll fall off into the water. Sora, you whistle when he's just at the right spot. Where the water gets dark. Now we need some bait. . ."

Genevieve then looked toward Boomer while Sora smirking as Dumbo looked at him, Boomer eyes widen, "Me?! I don't' think so . . "

Those words echoed as Boomer in his piplup form walked right behind ursaring who didn't noticed that he was being followed as he growled while Boomer gulped and was whimpering as he followed the predator. .

He then hid behind a boulder and gathered his courage before he turn to look that ursaring had disappear as Boomer gulped before he slowly backed up before jumped in terror and ran with all his might as ursaring was right behind him

"Help!" Screamed Boomer as ursaring slid down the mountain with Boomer on his snout toward the water before came to a halt by a boulder that hid the kids before, as Genevieve, Dumbo and Sora in their pokemon forms gasped in shock while they were on a high ledge that held a huge boulder on the edge.

"BOOMER!" Sora and Genevieve yelled while Boomer swam quickly under water as he swam toward a rock and hid there. Ursaring roared as he got up and started thrash the water looking for the piplup.

Sora saw that Ursaring was in the right spot as he tried to whistle before he finally whistled that caught the attention of Ursaring while Genevieve and Dumbo began to push the boulder.

"Push, Dumbo! Push with all your might!" Genevieve yelled as Ursaring growled as he looked up but didn't move as Genevieve and Dumbo pushed the boulder which only went a few inches to the edge. Sora threw a rock at Ursaring as it him in the snout as he growled while Sora laughed at him.

Ursaring then punched the mountain with his head as Sora tried to climb back up but he fell toward Ursaring's waiting path.

"SORA!" Genevieve yelled as Sora fell but as he fell he opened his wings as ursaring blew out a gust of air as it made Sora flew up before he was actually flapping his wing and he gasped at seeing that he was flying!

"I'm flying. . I'M FLYING!" Sora yelled happily as Genevieve and Dumbo stopped and smiled at the now flying Sora. Ursaring saw Boomer as he went after him as Boomer screamed for help as he and ursaring swam/ran to the cliff that the kids were on.

Dumbo and Genevieve quickly started to push the boulder quickly! Ursaring lifted his head for the water a bit to see boomer unconscious on his snout as Sora glared before he flapped down toward Ursaring eye lid and pulled as ursaring roared and tried to get the annoying spearow from his eye. He jumped on the cliff the kids were and on the boulder.

Sora pulled on ursaring's eye lid as the Boomer jumped off his snout and helped Genevieve and Dumbo try to push the boulder with ursaring on it. Suddenly when looked beak Genevieve heard a sound that made her open her eyes.

"I'M COMING!" It was Buttercup in her shieldon form as she ran to help her friends.

"Buttercup! You're back!" Genevieve said happily as Buttercup slammed her head to the boulder and that was just what the boulder need as it fell over with ursaring on it to the deep water below. .

"HELP!" Sora screamed . .

Genevieve gasped as she saw ursaring grabbing Sora's wing by his mouth, "SORA!" She screamed as she and the others watched in horror as ursaring fell in the the water with the rock deep in his watery grave. . .along with Sora. .

They waited for what seem for hours to see if Sora would come up. . .Genevieve started to tear up with Buttercup as Boomer held his head up high but you could see he want to cry, Dumbo lip trembled. .

Sora didn't come back up. .

"He was my friend. . " Genevieve whimpered as Boomer and Buttercup looked at her sadly as she looked down at ursaring grave. .

"Come on. . " Boomer said sadly as he started to lead with his head down as Dumbo grabbed his tail with his trunk while Buttercup followed, Genevieve stayed by ledge with tears falling from her face as she started turn and walk away when. .

"Stop! You go without Sora?" a voice said as Genevieve gasped in surprise before she turn and saw that it was Sora! He's alive! Sora was in his human form as he had climbed up the mountain. .

"Sora? Sora!" Genevieve yelled in happiness she changed form and ran to Sora and hugged him to death as the others came running back with happiness as they changed forms as well. Buttercup punched Sora in the shoulder as he looked at her with pain in his eyes.

"Don't ever do that again!" Buttercup but with a smile as Sora smiled back at her.

As the kids were having a good reunion, Genevieve heard a voice . .

 _" Genevieve. . "_

She gasped as she started to climb up and walk a rock formation as she saw a cloud that was beginning to form like her mother in her mightyena form. .

 _"Genevieve . . ."_

"Mama!" Genevieve yelled as she looked at the cloud that looked at her mama. .

 _"Genevieve . . . "_ Lady's voice whispered through the wind. .

"Mama. . I-I tried to do what you told me. . but It's just too hard. . I'll never find the Great Valley. . " Genevieve said as she started to cry a bit before she gasped as she saw the cloud that looked like Lady started to blow away. .

"Mama? Mother! Don't' go, Mother! DON'T LEAVE ME!" She yelled before she changed form as she ran after the cloud, unaware that Lady was leading her to somewhere. . she ran down the rock formation as she ran up a hill through cave like tunnel before she came to a stopped at the end as the cloud shape Lady formed above a dark land. .

The cloud let a beam of sunshine beam on Genevieve before it began to grow bigger till Genevieve saw that the darken land became filled with light as she gasped and her eyes widen at seeing streams of water and trees filled with all types of fruit as the land was protected by a bowl shaped mountain . .

She knew where she was. .

"The Great Valley. ." She said in amazement. .

Genevieve smiled bigger before she turn around and exited the cave tune and shouted, "BUTTERCUP, DUMBO, BOOMER, SORA, OVER HERE!" The others began to run toward Genevieve as she motion toward the land as they all saw it. .

"Genevieve, you found it!" Boomer said happily as they all changed form and hugged Genevieve but she shook her head as she looked at her friends.

"We did it! We did together!" She said happily as they found a path down as they climbed down before they went to find their families. .

 ** _"The Great Valley was all they dreamed it would be A land of green of leaves and fruit and life. . ."_**

Boomer was looking for his family and he saw them, they were relaxing by a pond in their human forms, his brothers were the first ones to see him as they got out of the water to run toward Boomer and Dumbo while Branden and Jessica were confused before turn to look and gasped at see their lost child plus one.

Boomer then ran toward his parents with Dumbo as mother embraced him while Branden looked at Dumbo who was smiling before he picked up his new son. Brick, Butch and Blast all began to jump in the pond all them laughing as Branden picked up Boomer as well before jumped in after his boys as Jessica chuckled at her five hatchings and adopted son.

 ** _"There were waterfalls, grassy meadows. . enough fruit and leaves to feast on forever. . . and raising upon their families. . "_**

Boomer laughed with his brothers and father as he was lifted up with Dumbo as Branden carried his new son toward his mother as Dumbo cuddled close to his new mommy with a smile. .

Sora flew as he saw his mommy! His mother was sleeping beside his daddy with his three brothers and sister under a tree. Cloud and Aerith were their names as he flew to his mommy as he landed on her with a thud.

Aerith awoke with a shock before she smiled happily at seeing her baby boy who changed form into a boy!

"Mama! I'm a flier!" Sora said happily as he changed back into a spearow and started fly as he was soon joined by his father and brothers while his sister, Namine and mother watched from the ground. .

"Daddy!" Buttercup yelled in happiness as she saw her father and mother with her sisters as she ran toward her father and jumped on him while her sisters all jumped on them as well with happiness at seeing their lost sister. .

 ** _"And Genevieve found her grandmother and grandfather at last. ."_**

Genevieve found her grandparents as she ran toward them as she jumped on Balto who was smiling as he held his granddaughter before Jenna took her turn to hug her granddaughter.

 ** _"The same loving faces she'd looked into on her birth. ."_**

Genevieve remembered her birth, how she met her mother and grandparents, her first cherry-berry, how Buttercup and her were playing with the croagunk in the pond, how she found Boomer and Dumbo then Sora, she then remembered her lullaby to friends and the way that her mother lead her to the Great Valley. .

Genevieve then smiled at her grandparents before she ran to a hill. . as she looked over the hill she was on to see a group of poochyenas that were playing with each other, she smiled but she sighed sadly as she sat down on the grass, sure there more like her but she had trouble making friends and she wonder if the kids she had befriend over their adventure were her friends. .I mean Buttercup all wanted to be with her own kind, Boomer had Dumbo and maybe Sora had only wanted to be with her mainly because she knew where the Great Valley was. .

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see three people running toward her, she did noticed the push as she huffed before turn to glared at the person and gasped as seeing Buttercup, Boomer holding Dumbo and Sora. .

"I thought you didn't want to be with-"

"You can't shake us that quickly poochyena." Buttercup said with a smirk as Genevieve smiled happily at noticing that she didn't say with venom in her voice anymore. .

Sora sat beside Genevieve with Dumbo on the other side of her while Boomer and Buttercup stood and smiled toward the Great Valley. .

 ** _"And they all grew up together in the valley. . Generation upon generation, each passing on to the next the tale of their ancestors' journey to the valley. ."_**

 ** _"Long ago. ."_**

 ** _THE END. ._**


End file.
